


贝库游丨自傷少年

by Santa_L



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_L/pseuds/Santa_L
Summary: cp/贝库游世界和平之后的一件小事





	贝库游丨自傷少年

什么九十九游马，他不会还以为我们好着吧。贝库塔避开了梅拉古的拳头，从喉咙里挤出嗡嗡的笑声。  
“你不想去就去纳修那边搬砖。”梅拉古说，“少做这种古怪表情，也就是游马能接受你。”  
“谁要他接受我了。那傻小子还当我是他的真月同学，”他对着梅拉古挤了挤眼睛，不怀好意地学起那个恳切的语气，“真月同学——”  
梅拉古又转头瞪他，贝库塔更为得意地怪笑，笑声绕过倒吊的人骨石柱，融化进晦暗不明的黑紫色岩浆中；他蜷坐在高高的王座上，尖尖的指甲像额上的宝石，一晃一晃地闪着幽光。  
“你怎么还不走。”贝库塔有点不耐烦，“总不能是逼着我去约会？给我踹到人间界？”  
梅拉古不说话。在相处的几千年里，她把母亲留给他的仅剩的对女性的好感败了个光——再加上一个纳修，好了，这下子所有喜欢喋喋不休充当父母角色的同辈人都烦得令人生厌。  
或者这个范围再大一些，所有巴利安、所有人类都是。但现在他竟然被小姑娘逼着去和人类约会，多无聊啊，十四五岁的年纪就敢握着他的手说喜欢，想一直在一起。他能懂什么。  
贝库塔逗他，说你这么想和我在一起，可我又不能总待在人间，你要来巴利安世界吗。小男孩身上的特殊力量使他比一般人更与巴利安世界相斥，但那时候还是睁大了眼睛用力地向他点头。  
傻得不行，贝库塔一想起来就想笑。

心城可以约会的地方就那么几处，他之前也只是在学校附近绕过，远处的跨海大桥，更远处的工厂烟囱，游马撂下笔说以后我骑着我姐的摩托车带你去那边玩，结果还没等他开口，才一抬头就听见游马在旁边委委屈屈地哎呦一声。  
你别天天惦记我的车，明理姐姐不轻不重地锤他一下，又揉了两把支棱的头发，说我出门了你们俩别把家给拆了。  
可是鲨鱼就天天开车——  
你给人家真月带得翻到河里去，明理说。她转头对着真月零露出一个无奈的表情，叹口气说，游马天天没头没脑的像个小傻子，也难为你还每天来和他做作业。  
贝库塔站在心城乐园摩天轮队尾的时候想，游马真的没头没脑，都一个月不和他联系了竟然还不死心。  
小男孩安静地攥着他的手，前面的情侣叽叽喳喳说个不停。他听见他们讨论学年末的考试，讨论决斗，女孩子组了一套入门级卡组，听得贝库塔又无聊又想笑。他们是一年见一面吗，什么小事都要大惊小怪地拿出来分享。  
以往游马会立刻跳出来，说我是心城决斗冠军让我看看！  
结果现在听到男孩子开始自我吹嘘了，游马还是一声不吭；如果不算吸了两下鼻子的动静，简直安静得像爽约了一样。虽说迟到和放鸽子是九十九游马的长项，顶着毛毛躁躁的脑袋脸也不洗就出来约会——他非说这是约会，也不知道跟哪学的，似乎只要两个人独处就能称得上约会似的。  
十来分钟的光景队伍一动不动，贝库塔烦躁地踮着脚向前瞅，一边不停地质问自己，本大爷是闲得无聊或者为了躲避纳修才来人间界受这种吵闹的、烦扰的苦难吗。我当年就该把这些喋喋不休的无聊的人全都杀光，贝库塔咬牙切齿。游马忽然扯了扯他的手，“我不想排了，”他说，“因为看你好像也不太喜欢排队。”  
“你还会看我的表情？”贝库塔想笑，刚一咧嘴就想起自己这时候是真月零的外表，立刻又把古怪得露出牙龈的笑给憋回去。游马欲言又止，盯着他看了两秒，也许两秒都没有。贝库塔觉得更烦了，他甚至想揪着游马脑袋上一晃一晃的头发讲几句怪话，讲得游马捂着耳朵哇哇大叫，一边脸红一边小声说你不要再讲啦真月。  
谁是真月啊，贝库塔会这样问他。  
“要不然我们去玩点别的，嗯，或者去…”  
“为什么你觉得我会和你去呢。”  
他把游马问住了。游马眨了眨眼睛，张着嘴半天说不出一句话。  
“这么说吧，我觉得我们已经——”  
游马忽然对着他背后挥手。“是小鸟他们，”他哇了一声，“他们好像、好像在招呼我们过去。”  
他的脸上又浮现出平日里那种对全世界充满好奇充满兴趣的表情，这使贝库塔顿时感到索然无味。  
“…不去。”  
“哎？”  
“要去你自己去，我没兴趣。”  
“什么…？”  
贝库塔甩了他一眼，手也没撇开，向着小鸟小猫那边抬了抬下巴。  
“我、我不…”游马支支吾吾地，看看那边又看看这边，挠了挠后脑勺，最终停下了向外迈出的脚步。队伍没有缩短的预兆，贝库塔踢了踢男孩的鞋子。  
“你去玩啊。”他说，“他们在等着你。”  
“那真月呢？”  
“真月是谁啊？”贝库塔装傻。  
“你不去的话那我也…”  
“…我说了我不是真月。”贝库塔恼火不已，索性破罐破摔扯着游马从队伍里一路走到人群外围。他想大声嘲笑，想从脑中挖出那些平日里咒骂纳修的恶毒言辞；十四五岁的小男孩越傻越单纯，他就觉得自己愈发浑浊无可救药。  
他可以再捡起亲昵的语气，也许游马也更喜欢那样的真月同学。但贝库塔偏要像只懒散凶兽，胡乱作恶，横冲直撞，不得善终。他撕咬游马的嘴唇，犬牙摩挲嘴角；舌头上没有味道，没有糖或血的甜味，它们粗糙地抵在一起，游马将他向外推。  
贝库塔看见他脸上局促的神色，这才是十五岁小男孩该有的反应。  
“又不是初吻了，”贝库塔抬胳膊抹了抹嘴，眼珠子向上一挑，“游马同学还这么纯——情——呢。”  
“不…不是，贝库塔，你这也太…太突然了。”  
“怎么了，想和我交往还不愿意跟我亲嘴？”贝库塔借着这张脸，不费力气地挤出盈盈两滴眼泪。游马一见又顾不上刚被强吻，红着脸抓住他的手就要一顿解释。  
“烦死了。”  
“啊？”  
“我说啊你真是麻烦死了，九十九游马。”  
贝库塔咬牙切齿，被这反应迟钝的眼神割得浑身生痛。太不讲理了，他想，像在用圣光凌迟恶魔，将吸血鬼用银缒穿心钉在十字架上。他要是真的没有心就好了。

于是他拽着游马向反方向跑去。  
在人群中穿来穿去地跑路他再熟悉不过，只是这次他没心情再做高难度的翻越障碍表演。  
他拉着男孩跑到心城乐园的公共卫生间，进出的人络绎不绝，好在还没有到需要排队的地步。贝库塔敲了敲最里面的隔间，又拉开门把游马推进去，反手把两个人锁在里面。  
游马与他大眼瞪小眼，搞不明白怎么就一路跑到这里。他听见隔壁有打火机的声音，紧接着就是叮叮咣咣机器人横冲直撞、卸下门板读出处罚条例的机械人声。他听见马桶冲水的声音，听见男人大声的咒骂，他的眼睛盯着真月零一眨不眨，心却早就飞到隔间外面去看热闹。  
“怎么了，老男人比我有意思？”  
“啊？”  
游马没听清。贝库塔皮笑肉不笑地咧了咧嘴：“你猜我把你带到这来做什么。”  
“上厕所？”游马脱口而出。  
贝库塔翻了个白眼。  
“啊…那总不能是约会的一部分吧？”游马紧张兮兮地瞄了又瞄，生怕再答错惹得恋人做出奇怪表情，甚至中止约会。那可不行。  
贝库塔又盯了他一会，盯得他不自在地摸了摸头发又摸了摸下巴，动来动去的样子又傻又好笑。  
“是啊，还是私密的那种——你听不懂吧。”贝库塔挑了挑眉，故弄玄虚；但游马这次领会地很快。  
“这…这人也太多了。”  
“小声点不就好了。”贝库塔冲着他笑，他一笑游马就拿他没办法。小男孩被拉着跑得太急了，这时候呼哧呼哧的喘气声甚至盖过了嗡嗡的鼓风机，脸又涨得通红，看得贝库塔心里更乐起来。  
他摸了摸游马的脸，热气缠在手指尖；巴利安世界沥青颜色的岩浆不能融化他，眼下小男孩的局促呼吸却要将他融化。  
游马颤了颤眼睫，悄悄闭上了眼，等了半天也没见有动静。他不敢说对贝库塔的恶劣趣味了如指掌，但至少现在不会轻易让他如愿，是接吻或约会都没什么差别。他最后总会把这一天的约会给搅坏的，因为有人对它满怀期待。  
贝库塔喜欢和他玩，不过就他那个性格，谁知道这次来了下次还来不来；说是在交往也没有什么稳固的关系，也许下个学期开学，“真月同学”就已经转走了。  
像他转学过来的寻常早晨。

他睁开眼，看见贝库塔只张嘴不出声；无声电影重复到第四遍的时候游马才看明白，这隐晦的指令是叫他脱裤子。根本不是告白——他泄气，手扣在腰带上僵持了一会，突然摸不准是要脱谁的裤子。于是九十九游马偷偷抬眼瞟，带着作弊的心虚，一下就撞上了贝库塔似笑非笑的目光。  
“看我干什么，”贝库塔抱臂倚在隔间的门板上，对着他抬了抬下巴，“这么简单的事你都不会吗。”  
“是、是让我…？”  
游马垂下脑袋，尾音匆匆消散。他的脖子和耳朵也红透了，在斜斜照进来的顶灯余温下；卡盒坠在腰带上，连带着裤子也一同往下掉，结果谁都忘了决斗这回事。  
“好孩子，”贝库塔看着他笑，“游马同学真是个好孩子。”  
他还不过来，游马提着裤子尴尬地想，这下他从厕所隔间里开门走出来可真是一点也不奇怪了。  
“现在给我口。”他听见贝库塔说。  
“…你在说什么？”  
“没听懂吗，给你的真月同学口交。”  
贝库塔凑过来，悄悄话一股脑地灌进游马的耳朵里，顿时让他连说话也结巴起来。  
“我倒要听听你还想找什么借口。”贝库塔说；他笑眯眯地在游马脸颊上碰了一下，又啧啧两声摇了摇头，“说不出来就照做比较好哦，游马同学。”  
游马跪在地上，地面冰凉，被无感情的机器人日复一日地打扫，比他天天满地打滚的衣服还要干净。贝库塔的裤子被拉到腿弯，微微抬头的性器蹭在他脸上——是贝库塔故意握着它在游马脸上扫，顶端小孔渗出的零星液体刮到他眼皮上，被他抬手给抹掉了。  
他听见贝库塔从喉咙里发出的笑意，就像巴利安形态说话时发出的嗡嗡声响，震得整个世界的恶与他共鸣，奔他而来。  
“怎么了，吃不下去吗，”贝库塔嘲弄道，“游马同学不是想和我交往吗，交往就是要做这样的事情啊。”  
游马摇摇头，深吸一口气与它对视一番又闭上嘴。说来也奇怪，明明游马没对它做什么，没有舔它或用喉咙吸它，只是随便地两三指捏着，偶尔呼吸打过来，它就完全地勃起了。  
他甚至还要换只手握着它。  
贝库塔听见游马咽口水的声音，越见他纠结不安难以妥协就越是兴致高昂，以至于几乎要哼起走调的音节来。难得这次一时兴起的捉弄持续了足够长的时间，甚至他此时还在想把这恶劣玩笑做实做真。  
“好了好了，实在吃不下去就算了。”他拍拍游马的脑袋，“算了，反正也被你搞硬了，直接做也一样。”  
“…什么？”  
游马眨了眨眼，吸了吸鼻子，好像立刻就要滚下眼泪来庆祝重生。  
“我说你怎么总是这个呆呆的表情，和贝库塔大人约会不开心吗，被我的精液洗脸不激动吗。”  
“你、你别…”  
“话都说不明白的游马同学，现在请趴到水箱上。”贝库塔说。他虚虚挽了两下袖子，解开夏季制服的前两颗纽扣，见游马还在提着裤子发呆，便皱了皱眉头，加重语气重复了一次。  
“这、这也太…”  
贝库塔忽然用力，把男孩不规范的动作完全按下去。游马发出一声压抑的嚎叫，哼唧了好久才说是被水箱撞到了肚子。  
“不管怎么说…真月实在是太用力啦…”  
“这也叫用力？”  
贝库塔感到好笑。他说了三次把腿分开，最后不得已亲自用膝盖给顶开，性器挤在腿间，不停的与游马的囊袋相碰，好像在给小处男进行奇特的按摩。  
“想不想让我进去。”贝库塔说，“不过你说不想也没有用，就算是求我也没有用，除非你想让隔壁间、甚至是墙那边的女孩子都知道。”  
游马摇头。贝库塔听见他又吸了吸鼻子，于是用性器拍了拍游马的大腿说：“有那么委屈吗，一直哭哭哭的。”  
游马还是不吭声。不过贝库塔的坏心可不会因为对方不作回应而被打散，别人越是唯唯诺诺地让步，他就越要踩到人家脸上去，对待九十九游马更甚，只要在过分要求后面接一句因为我们在交往是恋人就能换来小男孩欲言又止的默许。  
到底什么时候开始交往的，世界和平之后鬼迷心窍的吻吗。  
从游马主动把脸凑过来的时候，贝库塔想，这个傻子就完全落在本大爷的捕食袋里了，不吃了你单纯只是觉得逗你好玩。逗傻子可不就是好玩吗。

他还是相当耐心地把手指挤进去，谁知道这个耐心能持续多久；游马浑身一个激灵，紧接着动了动腰，看起来好像有点排斥。贝库塔听见他在断断续续地叫真月的名字。  
“很快就好了，”他小声地、用真月零那样真挚的语气趴在游马耳边说，“游马同学再忍一下哦，很快，不会疼的。”  
游马更明显地吸了吸鼻子。  
贝库塔在他看不见的地方恶劣地笑起来。  
他一下子抽出手指，在游马身上胡乱抹蹭两下，举着东西就顶进去。“该这家伙上场啦。”他按着游马的腰，有点紧，但这种小困难不会难倒贝库塔大人，“请问处男游马同学现在感受如何呢？”  
游马被他顶得向前蹿，被夹在水箱和十五岁的可爱男孩真月零之间，大腿肌肉紧张地绷着，哆嗦得快要站不稳——他不得不抱着水箱，像浪潮中抱着礁石的无助遇难者。  
“不…贝库塔，你…”  
“游马同学…里面很紧哦。”贝库塔也被夹得又舒服又难受，原本还想稍微变形展现自己的独特能力，结果别说是玩那些花样了，根本没怎么被开拓的后穴紧紧地咬着他，吸得他动都不敢动。在某种意义上也算是自食恶果了。  
游马呜咽两声回应他，也许还说了别的话，也许崩溃大哭，但头顶上的鼓风机太响了，贝库塔没听见。  
隔壁好像也没了声音。贝库塔向里顶了两下，游马的呼吸声立刻带起了哭腔，这更勾起了他的兴致。男孩的腰很是细瘦，这个角度看来又与游泳课时候看见的不一样。他的后穴艰难地吞咽着暗色的巨物，贝库塔向前一顶，听见游马低低的啜泣，夹杂在喘息声中的仍是对着真月零的呼叫。  
“不是一飞冲天吗，你看你现在能冲到哪去？”  
贝库塔压在游马的身上，肩膀按着肩膀，上下嘴唇碰一碰说出的鬼话尽数扑在游马的脸上。游马闭紧了眼睛，睫毛水淋淋的，鼻子吸个不停。  
我们不是分手了吗，他质问自己；但现在他突然想恶作剧地舔一舔游马的眼泪。


End file.
